1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a display apparatus and a method for controlling the display apparatus, which can perform a function desired by a user through a simple operation of a remote controller.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the development of technologies, TVs that adopt various functions have been released. Users not only can view content through such TVs but also can experience various kinds of content and applications through combination with the Internet. Smart TVs can provide such various functions.
As a device for controlling such a TV, a remote controller is used. The remote controller is connected to a TV by wire or wirelessly to control the TV to execute a function desired by a user.
In proportion to inclusion of various functions in the TV, button arrangement on a remote controller that is necessary to use such functions becomes complicated. Accordingly, in order to lower the burden of using various functions due to the complicated arrangement of the remote controller buttons, it is necessary to simplify a TV, a remote controller and a UI for them. Accordingly, the remote controller that controls the TV is also required to have a simple design, such as minimization of the number of buttons provided thereon.
In addition, it is necessary to minimize a user's operation including the user operation of pressing a button for controlling the TV.